Resonance
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: On the night of his 15th birthday, Harry receives a mysterious letter. Hopefully better than the summary.


Chapter One: New beginnings

Harry James Potter, age 14, gazed around the empty park. Tomorrow is his birthday, but he could not bring himself to be excited about the fact. He would be fifteen. What did it matter? Voldemort was back, and no one, not Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione. The only exceptions were the Twins, but they had had Harry's back ever since first year. Sighing, Harry prepared himself for the somewhat short walk back to Privet Drive. It wasn't really the walk he had to prepare himself for, it was more what came at the end of the walk. He needed to prepare himself for the Dursleys.

He stood, and began the trek to his so called home.

* * *

12:46 AM, July 31st.

Harry awoke to the sound of an owl tapping on his bedroom window. He quickly put on his glasses, and opened the window for the regal looking owl. The bird gave a soft hoot, and stuck out its leg, so that Harry could retrieve the letter. He opens the letter, sits down, and begins to read.

Dear Mister Potter,

It is our duty to inform you that you are not, in fact, the son of James and Lily Potter, but in fact a muggle couple from a place called Gotham City, over in the United States. Their names are Jerome Valeska and Harleen Quinzel. They go by the Joker and Harley Quinn. However, you still are in possession of the Potter Family Vaults, as you were legally declared as James Potter's sole heir.

Sincerely,

Gringotts Bank,

Signed,

High Goblin Ragnorok III.

Harry set the letter down, and started thinking about the sudden revelation. This means he had a family! A mother, a father. Suddenly, Harry was hit with a feeling as if twelve different people had cast the Cruciatus curse on him simultaneously. He sprinted to the bathroom, doing his best to ignore the considerable pain. He had felt worse. He looked into the bathroom mirror to see his facial features changing. His cheekbones were raised, giving him a more aristocratic look, and his skin appeared to be bleached. His hair, once jet black, was now a shade of green between emerald and forest green. His eyes remain the same, however. He grew in height, going from about five ten to six one. His hair slicked back slightly, and the rest of his skin paled. He stared at his appearance for a few moments, before a loud, seemingly malevolent cackle resounded through the Dursley residence, and, if it had been heard by anyone, it would have set a chill of fear down their spine as the laugh revealed that whoever it was has nothing less to lose.

Harry James Potter was no more. In his place, stood Hadrian Jonathan Quinn. With a loud crack, he disappeared.

* * *

12:56 AM, July 31st

Gotham City

With a crack, a man with pale skin and green eyes appeared inside of a suit shop, him stumbling around while cackling like a madman. He looked around, as if deciding on what to get. In the end, he grabbed two suits, one green, the other red. He cut them both in half wandlessly, before merging one half of one suit with the half from the other, creating a suit that was green and red, split directly down the middle. He walked out of the store, whistling merrily as he walked down the deteriorating road towards the large dark building that was much larger than Privet Drive. He walks up to the gates, before pressing the buzzer.

"State your name and business" A bored sounding voice. Harry thinks for a few moments before answering.

"Harry, I am here to meet my father for the first time in 14 years," Harry states, hiding a large grin. The door buzzes, and Harry is allowed through. He walks into the foyer, to see a large staircase. At the top, was a man in a purple suit with no shirt underneath, who had the same pale skin as Harry, the same hair color and the same eye color. To the right of the man was a stunningly beautiful woman with blonde hair, with the same facial structure of Harry. Once the woman got a good look at him, she covered her mouth with her hand as a few tears slipped down her face.

"Hadrian….Is it really you, baby boy?" She gasps out. Harry nods, hugging her tightly as if he might never get to hug her again The man looks between the two. The Joker smiles, before letting out a gleeful cackle.

"My son, the heir to my kingdom, has returned home to us! I believe this is a cause to rejoice!" He shouts excitedly, hugging Harry and Harley both at once.

End of Chapter One.

Okay guys. I know that however many of you that might actually read this, I'm sorry. I can't seem to come up with anything for all of my other stories. I think that this one might be my primary focus for a while. Yes, I am using Jerome from Gotham, but only his name! Peace out, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
